Fear Not My Love
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: Shinobu, entering his and Miyagi's apartment eavesdrop on a part of his lovers conversation with someone else. What he hears has him in tears. Will Miyagi be able to comfort him with the truth?


**Disclaimer:** I neither own nor do I claim to own Junjou Romantica, that honor belongs distinctly to Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Fear Not My Love<strong>

* * *

><p>At long last he and his lover, Miyagi You were living together. There was no need for each of them to have a copy of each others key. Not when they shared a single living space, it was as close to being married as two men could get where they lived.<p>

Just thinking about it, his heart began to race excitedly. This was the first day since his beloved Miyagi had gotten over his cold that he'd be staying with him, this time _forever_.

Holding his school bag to his chest like some giddy teenage girl, although he was most assuredly _not_ female the tiniest hint of a smile briefly altered his expression.

He reached for the door to their apartment and found the door unlocked. _'Miyagi's home!'_

Although his pulse had sped up at that thought, his brows furrowed, his mouth dipping into a small, nervous frown as he swung open the door.

"I'm home!" He called out.

Gray eyes scanned the room as he removed his shoes and made sure that they were pointing toward the door before stepping forward into the main part of their apartment.

There was no sign of the tall, dark haired man he had loved for nearly five years, perhaps longer if he counted the days he'd seen the man at the old central library.

No matter what Miyagi thought, it was _destiny_ that had brought them together and it would be _destiny_ and their _love_ which kept them with each other always.

Of course, if he could get the old man to stop smoking he might even have several more years with him than if he didn't quit.

As he walked further into their place, he put his school bag on the lavender couch and walked toward Miyagi's bedroom, hearing a voice coming from that direction.

He stilled as he was about to push the door wide open when he heard Miyagi speak. What he said had his pale face growing even paler, his lips even losing all color.

"No, I don't want him. I don't need him to be crawling into my bed every night."

He pulled his hand away from the door as though his fingers had been seared by a hot iron.

Surely he'd heard wrong. His ears had to be deceiving him he tried to reassure himself, but that had been said loud and as clear as day.

Stepping back, slowly, shakingly, he had to balance himself by placing a hand against the wall or else he'd have fallen.

His heart felt as though it had plummeted into the pit of his stomach and he felt sickeningly cold.

Had Miyagi so quickly grown tired of him? Had his lover found someone else? Or maybe he hadn't meant to ask him in even that round about way to move in with him!

It had to be one of those, or maybe Miyagi had come to realize he'd never really loved him at all. That possibility was the worst of them all, causing his heart to feel as though it had been ripped from his chest and trampled upon.

Quietly, dejectedly he went to his room, where all his things might have been, but he rarely, if ever slept there and began to gather his things.

Tears stung the back of his eyes, large droplets forming and clinging to his lashes even as he tried to hold them back.

Tossing a suitcase onto the bed he turned to the drawers and haphazardly began throwing in his clothes and whatever else he might need for at least the next few days.

He kept hoping that what he'd just overheard was a mistake, but who else could Miyagi have been talking about, because no one, save for himself had been crawling into Miyagi's bed at night.

Rubbing his sleeve over his eyes and nose as he sniffled, he paused in his tossing about of items. He then proceeded to kneel upon the bed, his shoulders shaking.

Miyagi hadn't noticed Shinobu's return home, hadn't even heard the young man call out and say he was home as was per usual among their nationality.

He'd been too annoyed over the phone to even listen for the door. The hands of the clock hanging on the wall over the house phone was indicating that it was time for his unbearably cute little terrorist to be back home.

"Ugh, no, for the last time! I _do not_ want a dog. You found him, you keep him." He slammed the phone down, glaring irritably at the wretched thing. If Risako dared call him back he was going to rip the phone cord out of the wall.

He muttered, "Maybe I should do it now."

Why that woman kept trying to give him things or slowly come back for items she'd left behind he didn't understand at all.

Thinking it over, he wondered if perhaps he and Shinobu shouldn't go through all their things and make sure that everything of Risako's was returned to her. That way there would be less chance of her interrupting them or learning of their relationship with each other.

If only Shinobu-chin was anyone elses son, but the Dean's, then they could at least tell his family, but he was sure that if they did he'd lose his job. Then how would he be able to support Shinobu, let alone himself?

Rubbing the back of his head with his hand, he cast a glance toward the clock and saw that it was fifteen minutes past the time his young lover should have been home.

He'd not heard a single peep from him, which he found quite unusual, because usually Shinobu clung onto him as soon as he got home. Unless of course he'd somehow managed to upset him, but everything had been fine earlier that day in the morning before they'd both gone off to their respective Universities. Although Shinobu had gone to learn while he'd gone to teach.

As he walked from his room and out into the hall, he heard sobs coming from the direction of the second bedroom. Frowning, because there shouldn't be anyone in that room, except Shinobu, he began in its direction.

Why his the terrorist would be crying, he hadn't a clue. However, he stilled as the horrible thought popped into his head. Maybe Shinobu's parents had found out, that or someone had been bullying his lover at Teito.

Either scenario gave him the chills as he slowly opened the door and seeing a suitcase now filled with items, although not very organized he paled.

"Shinobu, what's going on? Why are you packing?"

Something wasn't right and when things weren't right, he didn't like it.

His Shinobu-chin was in tears, so he couldn't be leaving voluntarily.

Shinobu's entire body stilled, as he coughed over his sobs. "You don't want me here!"

Miyagi's brows furrowed, wondering why the hell Shinobu would be thinking that when they'd been going at it like bunnies or mountain voles.

However with that, he felt more confidant that nothing had happened that would tear them apart. With that in mind he stepped up behind Shinobu and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from behind.

"What makes you think that Shinobu-chin?"

The younger man was stiff in his arms and although the light haired youth tried to free himself from his embrace, Miyagi held strong, not letting go.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me why you think I don't want you around."

The young man growled. "I heard you!"

Blinking, he asked, stunned. "What? When? When did I ever say I didn't want you?"

"Just now! On the phone!"

He could hear Shinobu sniffle.

For a moment, he felt rather clueless, until he realized that Shinobu must have eavesdropped on his conversation. Probably he hadn't even heard half of it.

"Silly. I wasn't talking about you Shinobu."

"Who the hell else crawls into your bed at night?" Demanded the dirty haired blonde.

"No one Shinobu. Never again anyone, but you."

When the youth once more tried to escape his arms, he nearly fell, forward, but Miyagi caught him again in his embrace.

"Your sister, Risako, was trying to get me to take in a dog. A male dog."

Gray eyes widened and he tried to turn his head around to look into violet-blue eyes, but wasn't quite able to manage it.

Miyagi had one arm around Shinobu's shoulder, his elbow half resting on his right most shoulder, while his hand held the other shoulder.

His head came down so that his mouth was even with the youths earlobe as he whispered, but still loud enough for Shinobu to hear.

"I _love_ you Shinobu. Don't ever forget that. I _love_ you the most, remember? I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. Your love breathed life back into this old man and I don't think I could ever let you go now. You're stuck with me for life, got that brat?"

Hearing those words, Shinobu's right hand slowly rose, till his hand finally rested on Miyagi's forearm of the one he had wrapped around his shoulders.

His teeth clenched as tears continued to trickle down his cheeks and he sobbed, this time not from the anguish of thinking Miyagi wished to throw him away, but because of those words. He almost snapped when he heard the word brat, but it was said in such an affectionate tone, it all about did him in.

Miyagi closed his eyes as he listened to his beloved crying. "Fear not my love, for you are my love and will forever be a part of my heart."

While Shinobu's crying slowly became subdued he muttered, "Don't be such a sap old man, it's not like you."

"I can be a sap if I want to you little brat," he whirled the young man around, knocking the suitcase and its contents on the floor and pinning Shinobu on the bed beneath him.

Smiling down at the startled youth his head descended to capture Shinobu even as the gorgeous light haired man in his last year of being a teen gave him a small smile.

That night, they were once again locked in an embrace until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Hope you enjoy this xMoymoy. My wrist feels a bit better, so I was able to finish this. I'm not sure if it fit the picture prompt exactly, when there are so many ways it could have been interpreted... and I do hope other readers enjoy this as well.

For the curious, the picture can be found here (just delete the space after each of the dots): **terokoi. blog. shinobi. jp/Entry/402/**


End file.
